


The Kollective

by Maxxeline



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: BEWARE THE HORRIbLE OLD WRITING, I Don't Even Know, Imean, Is It a Series? IDK, Is This A Oneshot?, Like, im sorry, this is pretty horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxxeline/pseuds/Maxxeline
Summary: Kolle Stain, a pregnant teen, travels to Tennessee in search of a medical miracle. Little does the naive teen know, the researchers have a sinister plan for her unborn child. Bear that in mind Ms. Stain, for the doctor will see you soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm very sorry if you don't think this is good. I can't disagree with you. I found this half-finished in my Trash Folder and uhh... I decided to finish it. So if it's choppy and weird, that's why. I don't know if I want to make this a series or not. I guess if some people like it, I'll continue it. If not, it'll just sit here uncontinued. Probably. I have no idea at this point.

        Finally. Kolle’s battered truck hauled itself into an empty, nondescriptive parking lot. Despite the lack of other cars occupying the miniscule lot, she parked in the far corner readjusting the car a few times before turning off the ignition. The woman stretched, yawning deeply. She was exhausted from her long drive. Kolle had traveled all the way from Kansas in her father’s worn-down car. Shutting her eyes, she slumped back in the seat. After a few moments, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Caressing her belly, she murmured aloud. “It’s going to be okay...” Sighing, she unbuckled herself and opened the car door. Stepping delicately onto the pavement, she strode down the road.

        Despite Kolle hearing nasty things about kidnappers and such around Tennessee, she felt protected. Strange. She was strolling down the sidewalk confidently, her hands resting on her precious bump. She had been approached by a Research Facility in Tennessee to try a vitamin drink that would help her baby grow strong. Kolle was still in her first trimester, but she wanted her baby to be as healthy as possible. She picked up her pace after spotting the building. She trotted up the stairs, her ponytail swaying from each energetic step she took.

        Kolle hesitated once she reached the top of the staircase, staring at the large double-doors, intimidated for a moment. She shook her head roughly, trying to dislodge the feeling. Squaring her shoulders, she pushed the doors open and walked in slowly. She was met with an oversized, sparse lobby with a large reception desk off to the side. The place, while quite nice, gave Kolle the creeps. She just couldn’t place _why… Freaky._ Whenever she tried to pin it down, her head whirled with bewildering pain.

        “Miss Stain?” Kolle turned towards the voice, coming back down to reality. A flustered receptionist was waving her hands, trying to catch Kolle’s attention. Kolle approached the desk quickly, flushing in embarrassment. The woman behind the desk handed her a pen and a thin stack of papers. “Just protocol, Ma’am. Liability waivers and such.” _Lia-whats-its now?_ “Of course. I know, those darn things.” Kolle bluffed. “Where do I sign?” She squinted at the blur, trying to distinguish where the line was. “Right here, Ma’am.” The helpful receptionist pointed. Kolle leaned back and finally saw the troublesome spot. She signed it quickly. “Aren’t you going to read it, Ma’am?” Kolle shook her head. “I can’t even see the darned thing.” The receptionist seemed a little embarrassed. After an awkward silence, the poor woman spoke up. “The researchers are waiting for you. Just head down the left hall, head up the staircase, go down the hall, and enter the last door on the right.” Kolle nodded and headed toward the hall, her sneakers squeaking slightly. “Ma’am! That’s the right hallway!” the receptionist called. Kolle wished the floor could swallow her up; she was so embarrassed.

        Kolle spun quickly and bounded down the left hall, leaving the flustered receptionist behind her. Finally out of view, she slowed to catch her breath. Finally reaching the stairs, she meandered her way up, her previous energy seemingly depleted. She grimaced as she forced her slightly sore legs up the overly steep steps. She came to a halt at the top of the stairs, flabbergasted by the sheer amount of doors. _Which one?_ Kolle racked her brain, trying to force the receptionist’s directions to resurface to no avail. After a moment, she sighed and headed toward the nearest door. Peering into the miniscule window in the door, she tried to discern what was happening within the confines of the room.

        Inside, Kolle saw a woman strapped down upon a table as well as a doctor pacing about the room. The doctor finally approached the woman, tugging a wheeled table stacked with tools behind him. Kolle was fairly confused as the woman started to struggle with her restraints the closer he got. “Subject W-006… Please calm down. The procedure will be less painful if you stay still.” The subject gnashed her teeth in anger, tugging at her straps. “I won’t- You can’t!” She attempted to scream for help, gasping for air. Kolle looked on in shock as the doctor slapped the woman harshly. _Whoa… What the heck?_ “Hush, before I decide to have you gagged.” The researcher spat, then simply turned to his tools, arranged meticulously upon a mobile stand . He stared at a syringe intently. He picked it up and assessed it. He was seeming to be more like a Mad Scientist by the minute.

        “All of our attempts to make a genetic chimera have failed. Of course, we haven’t tried a human host quite yet,” he muttered as he placed the syringe back down and swiveled around to the operation table. He glared at the subject with violent curiosity flashing in his eyes, hovering right over her. “You are very special, W-006. Your genetic abnormalities may allow this to work…” The subject strained to see past the researcher to his tool stand, seemingly confused. Kolle was confused, as well. Chimera? Genetic? Abnormalities? What even-- “Although… Many of us believe you’ll try to kill the child… But that shouldn’t happen, should it?” His eyes flicked up to hers while he clutched her arm, crushing it in his tight grip as he steadily increased pressure. “Certainly you should be more appreciative of our research.”

        W-006 whimpered quietly, seeming to heed the researcher’s previous threat of being gagged. His posture just screamed ‘Go ahead. Try it and see what happens’. After a moment of painful silence, the researcher released her bruised arm and straightened to his full height once more, his expression dripping with disappointment. Clearing his throat, he spoke once more. “Now, let’s get started, shall we?”


End file.
